1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone set, and more specifically, it relates to a portable telephone set having talking means and music replay means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a portable telephone set has a plurality of functions in addition to a communicative function. For example, a well-known portable telephone set has a function of reproducing/outputting information (including voices and music) and a function of displaying information (texts and images) in addition to a communicative function.
However, the conventional portable telephone set executes only one of the functions at a time. When a call is received during reproduction/output of information, therefore, the portable telephone set is regarded as busy, to consequently reject the call. In this case, the portable telephone set continuously reproducing/outputting the information cannot answer even to an important call. When talking over the telephone, on the other hand, the user of the portable telephone set cannot listen to music replayed by the same but may be discontented.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable telephone set capable of recognizing a call while replaying music.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable telephone set capable of ensuring a communicative function, which is the basic function, without stopping music replay.
A portable telephone set according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises talking means and music replay means. When receiving a call during music replay by the music replay means, the portable telephone set posts this call. Thus, the call can be recognized during the music replay due to the aforementioned structure.
When receiving the call during the music replay by the music replay means, the portable telephone set according to the first aspect preferably superposes a tone posting the call on replayed music in the process of the music replay by the music replay means. Thus, the call can be readily recognized during the music replay due to the aforementioned structure.
The portable telephone set according to the first aspect preferably further comprises telephone number storage means storing telephone numbers, for superposing the tone posting the call on the replayed music in the process of the music replay by the music replay means when receiving the call from any of the telephone numbers stored in the telephone number storage means during the music replay. Due to this structure, the portable telephone set posts the call only when receiving the same from any of the stored telephone numbers during music replay. Thus, the user of the portable telephone set can be prevented from an unpleasant disturbance of the music replay caused by an erroneous or nuisance telephone call from a third party.
In this case, further, the portable telephone set preferably performs no call processing when receiving the call from a telephone whose number is not stored in the telephone number storage means during the music replay by the music replay means. Thus, the user can keep on listening to the music with no disturbance by a call from a person not in need of talking.
Further, the portable telephone set according to the first aspect preferably further comprises telephone number storage means storing telephone numbers and call set means selecting/setting a telephone number authorized to call among the telephone numbers registered in the telephone number storage means, for superposing the tone posting the call on the replayed music in the process of the music replay by the music replay means when receiving the call from the telephone number authorized by the call set means to call during the music replay. Thus, the portable telephone set posts the call only when receiving the same from the telephone number selected from the stored telephone numbers and authorized to call during music replay, whereby the user can be prevented from an unpleasant disturbance of the music replay caused by a nuisance telephone call or the like.
When receiving the call from a telephone number not authorized by the call set means to call during the music replay by the music replay means, the portable telephone set preferably performs no call processing. Thus, the user can keep on listing to the music with no disturbance by a call from a person not in need of talking.
The portable telephone set according the first aspect preferably further comprises volume control means controlling the volume of the replayed music and the volume of the tone posting said call, so that the volume control means reduces the volume of the replayed music with the elapse of time when superposing the tone posting the call on the replayed music in the process of said music replay. Thus, the call can be more reliably recognized during the music replay due to the aforementioned structure.
In this case, the volume control means preferably gradually reduces the volume of the replayed music with the elapse of time while keeping the volume of the tone posting the call constant.
The portable telephone set according to the first aspect preferably further comprises volume control means controlling the volume of the replayed music and the volume of the tone posting the call, so that the volume control means gradually increases the volume of the tone posting the call with the elapse of time when superposing the tone posting the call on the replayed music in the process of the music replay. Thus, the call can be more reliably recognized during the music replay due to the aforementioned structure.
In this case, the volume control means preferably gradually increases the volume of the tone posting the call with the elapse of time while keeping the volume of the replayed music constant.
When answering to the call, the portable telephone set according to the first aspect may not replay the replayed music while making telephone communication through the talking means.
The portable telephone set according to the first aspect preferably further comprises set means setting a call notice mode, for posting the call at least by vibration when receiving the call during the music replay by the music replay means regardless of the call notice mode set by the set means. Thus, the call can be reliably recognized without disturbing music replay/output regardless of the call notice mode set by the set means.
When the set means sets a notice mode including a sound notice, the portable telephone set according to the first aspect preferably gives no sound notice. In this case, further, the sound notice may include at least a notice through a speaker of the talking means.
The portable telephone set according to the first aspect preferably further comprises set means setting a call notice mode, and is capable of switching a music priority mode for posting the call at least by vibration when receiving the call during the music replay by the music replay means regardless of the call notice mode set by the set means and a set priority mode for posting the call in accordance with the call notice mode set by the set means when receiving the call during the music replay by the music replay means.
In this case, the portable telephone set preferably gives no sound notice in the music priority mode when the set means sets a mode for a sound notice. In this case, further, the sound notice may include at least a notice through a speaker of the talking means.
A portable telephone set according to a second aspect of the present invention comprises talking means and music replay means. When making telephone communication through the talking means during music replay by the music replay means, the portable telephone set superposes a talking voice of the telephone communication on the replayed music in the process of the music replay by the music replay means. Thus, the basic communicative function can be ensured without stopping the music replay due to the aforementioned structure. Consequently, the user of the portable telephone set can be prevented from an unpleasant disturbance of the music replay caused by the telephone communication.
The portable telephone set according to the second aspect preferably further comprises telephone number storage means storing a telephone number, for superposing the talking voice of the telephone communication on the replayed music in the process of the music replay by the music replay means when making the telephone communication with the telephone number stored in the telephone number storage means. Due to this structure, the portable telephone set makes the telephone communication only when receiving the call from the stored telephone number during music replay. Thus, the user of the portable telephone set can be prevented from an unpleasant disturbance of the music replay caused by an erroneous or nuisance telephone call from a third party.
In this case, the volume of the talking voice of the telephone communication and the volume of the replayed music in the process of the music replay are preferably arbitrarily settable. Thus, the volume of the talking voice of the telephone communication and the volume of the replayed music in the process of the music replay can be properly set in response to the situation.
In this case, further, the volume of the talking voice of the telephone communication and the volume of the replayed music in the process of the music replay are preferably arbitrarily settable in correspondence to the telephone number stored in the telephone number storage means.
A portable telephone set according to a third aspect of the present invention comprises talking means and music replay means, for replaying music corresponding to an interruption call from a third party by the music replay means when receiving the interruption call during telephone communication through the talking means and superposing the replayed music on a talking voice of the telephone communication. Thus, the user of the portable telephone set can recognize the interruption call from the third party by desired music when making telephone communication without hitting the telephone communication due to the aforementioned structure.
The portable telephone set according to the third aspect preferably further comprises volume control means controlling the volume of the replayed music and the volume of the talking voice of the telephone communication, so that the volume control means reduces the volume of the talking voice of the telephone communication when superposing the replayed music corresponding to the interruption call on the talking voice of the telephone communication. Thus, the interruption call from the third party can be more reliably recognized due to the aforementioned structure.
The portable telephone set according to the third aspect preferably further comprises volume control means controlling the volume of the replayed music and the volume of the talking voice of the telephone communication, for superposing the replayed music corresponding to the interruption call on the talking voice of the telephone communication while reducing the volume of the replayed music by the volume control means during continuation of a connection state between three persons including talkers and a waiting person when answering to the interruption call from the third party. Thus, the talkers can readily recognize that the third party is in the connection state.